Cracked collision
by RGFW-HP-DW
Summary: The Human Doctor and Rose bump into the Doctor and Amy. What will happen?


A skinny, tall man in a suit walked out of the blue box with a girl dressed in black. The two of them didn't look bedazzled by the sights that surrounded them, normal people would as their surroundings were unlike anything seen on earth. The couple didn't even look interested.

"What happened?" asked the blonde girl.

"I don't know, everything was going fine and then suddenly we crashed."

"Are you going to be able to fix her?" said the blonde referring to the apparently dead ship.

"I don't know," he said his voice cracking slightly looking at her with sorrow in his brown eyes.

The girl threaded her fingers through his.

"You are useless, you are!" she said in a jokey tone, upon seeing his face she changed her tone

" Do you think you may have built her wrong?"

"Now Rose don't insult me-"

The couple started walking down the corridors.

"But I can assure you this place is 100% safe, nothing unusual, all is-"

But the man's sentence was cut off by metallic creature turning round a corner towards them

"Life forms detected, Exterminate" it shrieked.

"But that looks like-"

"A dalek-"

"But it's-"

"Different, very different, oh I like it, very nice-"

"Doctor I think we should-"

"Run? Good idea!"

And with that the couple span on the spot, narrowly avoiding the Dalek's shots and ran as fast as they could.

Because they were the Doctor and Rose and this was their legacy

"So where are you taking me now? Is it somewhere fun? Amazing?" giggled Amy walking around the TARDIS consol.

"Of course," the Doctor smirked "Don't I always? But first I'm afraid we're going to have to stop of somewhere else first."

"Where?" said Amy disappointed.

"I'm picking up readings that there's a ship above, I'll have to see who it is and see what they want."

"Can't you tell from here?"

"No, whoever-"

"Or whatever-"

"Yes or whatever they are, they are hiding their information from the TARDIS. They must be pretty powerful to do that. But I'm the Doctor, I'll sort them out."

"Fine let's go." Sighed Amy. She wanted to have fun, just for once.

The doctor pressed a few buttons and they landed, reasonably well actually. They walked out the doors and onto a ship.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Amy you know those Dalek's we didn't quite defeat?"

"Yeah."

"Well guess we're defeating them today, hopefully."

"Great!" cried Amy.

They started walking down the spaceship until they came face to face with a white Dalek.

"Oh, Hello!" cried the Doctor.

"How did you get on board? Human beings cannot get on board Dalek ships!"

"Very funny, you know it's me. Your number one enemy, the man, the myth, the legend. I'm the Doctor."

"Incorrect, we already have the doctor on board, you are an imposter!"

"What? Already on board?"

"You will be exterminated!"

"NO! Look scan me, I'm the Doctor." The Dalek did so.

"You are the Doctor."

"That's my name!"

"You will follow me."

"Okay!" The doctor followed the dalek dragging Amy by her arm on the way.

"What are you doing?" she whispered. "Why are you following it?"

"Look they obviously need me for something or I'd be dead. That means they won't kill us which is good. Stop dwelling on the negative Amy!" said the Doctor mockingly scolding her.

"What did he mean you're already on board?"

The Doctor's eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't know, I must have come back here, it must've been pretty serious, I don't like messing with time. Messy business, paradoxes, reapers. You can't imagine."

"After travelling with you, I think I can."

The doctor smirked at her and they continued following the Dalek.

After running across almost the whole ship the Doctor and Rose stopped to catch their breath.

"Blimey- What's going on Doctor?" wheezed Rose.

"No idea, but it's not good."

"Yeah, I gathered that much for myself. They dalek's they-"

"-they evolved."

"They look like Lego."

The doctor smirked at this.

"I suppose they do a bit, but very dangerous Lego."

"So what do we do?"

"No idea."

"Well lucky I do, chuck me the sonic."

The doctor fumbled in his suit pocket and produced the sonic screwdriver. Rose took it and moved towards a large screen in the middle of the room they were in, after a bit of buzzing a picture came onto the screen. There was a man in an old fashioned suit and a girl with striking red hair, both were talking to the Dalek's.

"What do you want?" asked the man.

"We need your help." Stated the yellow dalek.

"They look like power rangers," Rose whispered to the Doctor.

"Oh you're asking me for my help?"

"Not asking, Dalek's do not ask. We demand your help Doctor!"

"-Doctor?" both the Doctor and Rose screeched.

"But-"

"That's-"

"Impossible!" finished Rose.

"And what makes you think I'm going to help you? After you destroyed everything and took everyone I loved away from me?" shouted the doctor on the screen.

Rose felt the Doctor tense beside her .

"If you refuse then the female will die!"

"What?" cried the red head.

"Leave her alone, I'm what you want, she has nothing to do with this!" the doctor shouted again.

The dalek pressed something and muttered something the Doctor and Rose couldn't here and then Amy was suddenly imprisoned in a cell that had been built around her. The doctor immediately tried to get her out but the dalek shot it with its laser.

"My screwdriver!"

"Help us and she'll survive."

"Fine!" he spat.

Rose then turned the screen off.

"We've got to do something, I need to go and save that girl. She won't last five minutes."

"But-"

"Doctor you need to go and help the doctor. Blimey, you don't say that every day."

"I hoped this would never happen."

"What?"

"I didn't want to meet him again in case you- you-"

"Doctor, your my doctor, nothing can change that," she smiled cupping his face in her hand, he gave her a sad smile and she winked at him and began to run off.

"Wait! I need to tell you something, something important. Our lives could depend on it!" shouted the Doctor.

"What?" asked Rose jogging back to him.

"I love you and be careful." He said putting his forehead against hers.

Rose let out a shaky breath, she and the doctor were partners in adventure and there wasn't often time for these special moments.

"I love you too." Said Rose giving him a quick kiss before jogging away out of sight.

The doctor watched her go and then ran of the other way.

She better come back in one piece otherwise I'll kill her- he thought.

Amy sat in her cell silently sobbing, she wanted to go home. She didn't like it, she'd never felt fear like this before, ever.

"Hey," came a cheerful voice from the outside of the cell.

"Who are you?" asked Amy looking up at the professional looking blonde

"You're hero." She grinned. She then got out a screwdriver like the doctors but not quite the same.

"The security shouldn't be so bad they think they've got rid of the only sonic on the ship."

The door to the cell opened and Amy jumped out and hugged Rose, as soon as she left the cell it disappeared.

"Hey, you're alright. "said Rose patting her on the back. "My name's Rose. What's yours?"

"Amy, Amy Pond."

"Nice name, so, you travel with the Doctor?"

"Yeah. How do you know him?"

"Oh, I don't really know the man you know, he's a stranger really." She smiled sadly.

"Oh, right." Said Amy confused.

"Come on," Smiled Rose. "Let's go kick some Dalek arse!"

Amy grinned, she liked this Rose.

"Let Amy go!" the doctor shouted at the Dalek's .

"Not unless you help us." Droned the Dalek's unemotional voice.

"Never!"

"Then she will be exterminated!"

"No, there's no need for that!" said a voice behind them.

The doctor span around and saw himself, well, in his past regeneration.

"But that's-"

"-impossible, I know!"

"You are the Doctor!" screeched the Dalek.

"That's me always!"

"Explain!"

Before either of the Doctors could say anything a voice came from the machine across the room.

"The doctors associate has escaped."

"What?! How did Amy do that?!" cried the Doctor.

"She didn't, she was rescued."

"By who?" asked the Doctor eagerly.

The doctor looked uncomfortable, he didn't want the other doctor knowing Rose was here, he couldn't stand it if he tried anything with her.

The Doctor just glared at the Doctor as though to say back of and then carried on speaking to the Daleks.

"What do you want out help with?"

"It's our evolution."

"What about it?"

"It failed, our systems are malfunctioning and you must save us."

"Hmm, I don't think I will actually."

"You will or your associates will be exterminated!"

"Associates?" cried the other doctor, evidently confused.

"Don't worry, Amy's safe, Rose is more than a match for the Daleks!"

"What did you just say?" asked the Doctor looking up.

"Amy's safe."

"No after that!"

The Doctor sighed.

"I said Rose is more than a match for the Daleks."

"Rose? She's here?"

The doctor just nodded looking slightly peeved.

The other doctor laughed and hugged the other Doctor who patted him on the back, looking unhappy with the embrace.

"Where exactly are we going?" whispered Amy.

"Urm, No idea. Why do you have an idea?"

"No."

"We need to find the doctor, and the other doctor."

"What? There are two doctors?"

"Tell me about it!" laughed Rose.

They carried on walking until Rose stopped outside of a door.

"I think there in here!"

She then pulled out a gun from her jean pocket.

" 1- 2- 3- GO!" She shouted.

They both banged on to the door and saw the two doctors on their knee's with two dalek's facing them, it looked as though they were being tortured.

"Rose?" both the doctor's shouted.

"Leave them alone!" Rose shouted at the Dalek's. "Or I'll shoot, don't imagine I won't."

The Dalek's backed away and turned to their machinery doing something but nobody seemed to care what.

"Rose?" said the doctor quietly, Rose looked at him, he was a completely different man. A stranger. She wasn't sure if she wanted anything to do with him.

Then the Daleks span back around and faced Rose.

"Your weapon is useless!" they cried.

"Ah, well!" said Rose tearing her eyes away from the doctor. "It was worth a try."

"You will be exterminated!"

"Oh really?" she smirked.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"No!" both the doctors shouted. Rose's doctor stood in front of Rose with his arms outstretched but Rose shoved him to one side and onto the floor.

"Exterminate!" the dalek then pointed it's gun at Rose but then to everyone's surprise didn't shoot her, but instead it shot a button behind her causing her to be placed in a holding cell.

"Didn't think so."

"Rose what?" said the doctor getting off the floor.

"There's something I need to tell you, but it can wait."

The doctor tried to touch her but obviously couldn't because of the holding cell, he was shaking uncontrollably and he gave her a small watery smile.

"Rose?" said the doctor, the one Rose didn't know.

"Hello." She smiled.

"But-"

"Silence!" shrieked the Dalek.

"Let her go!" shouted the new doctor.

"-Or we won't help you!" finished the old.

"Motivation is required." Said one Dalek. Another one then turned to the two doctors and said.

"Then you choose, which one of the female's dies."

"No!" they both shouted.

**A/N:- **

**What will they do? Who will they choose? What does Rose have to tell the Doctor? Will there be jealousy between the doctors? Who knows?**

**Oh wait, I do! **

**Please Review **


End file.
